Russian Roulette
by Middle-Eight-Bridge
Summary: He knows something with Neku isn't right and keeps a close eye on him. Neku finds that after all he's been through he can't completely abandon his old philosophies, can't turn his life around, and can't escape his own demise. Knowing Neku still has a lot of psychological and emotional difficulty with their rocky friendship, Joshua finds himself in a position to make one last offer.


_Author's Note: __Trigger warnings, trigger warnings everywhere. Mostly suicidal thinking, but small amounts of swearing too I guess._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own The World Ends With You/Neku/Joshua, none of this is mine. I'm sure the idea isn't even all that original. _

* * *

Joshua was biding his time at the bus terminal, fully aware of who would be showing up shortly. Not so much for his own gain, but for this boy's own morbid needs. The other had been trying just a little too hard lately. He was at the point where his new-found friends wanted him to get over himself and completely, maybe miraculously, recover from his anti-social thought processes; just drop all of his old philosophies, all at once. It was the time where he, in return, had grudgingly forced himself to be more open, only to still be met with general disappointment from his friends. It was the moment in time Neku came to the conclusion that his second chance had been wasted.

The Composer gracefully made his way to the top level and waited once again. His favorite person would be here soon, seeking his own ends. He was already aware of it, and ready to make his offer on the matter. It wasn't long before his sullen figure appeared from the stairway; Joshua chose to stay put. He watched the boy move from the threshold of the steps to the edge of the building, his hands grasping the railing. That rickety, rusted iron was the only thing separating him from what he wanted right now. Neku _wanted_ to die this time.

White knuckles and clammy palms gripped the cold metal, his muscles shaking. The ashen blond could tell it wasn't just the firm grip that was making him tremble. He slowly started to move in; Neku dug his nails into the rusted metal, continuing to look down and mentally prepare himself for the moment of impact he was orchestrating.

_It will all be over soon. _

Neku hoisted himself up and sat over the edge of the railing, continuing to stare down with an unfocused fix in his eyes… staring down the Great Unknown.

If only his childhood best friend had still been alive, if only he hadn't inadvertently caused his death... If only Shiki and the others knew how hard he was trying to be optimistic and trusting again... but nothing had gone the way it was supposed to. His friends thought of him and his second chance as a total disappointment. They didn't understand why he couldn't just _quit_ being a despondent little brat.

It was all hopeless at this point, to Neku, that was why he came here. That was why he crawled out of his room this gloomy afternoon: to end it all.

Killing himself wasn't what he really wanted in the grand scheme of things. He was still upset with Joshua for taking his life in the first place, and he wanted a second chance more than anything during The Long Game, to take the lessons he had learned and live the life he hadn't been. He had wanted to change his ways now that he knew better... but he couldn't change, it seemed he was just _meant_ to be miserable.

He just wasn't destinedfor happiness.

Yet after having a taste of how happy his life _could_ have been... reverting back to being a hopeless, untrusting bastard was no longer tolerable, no longer an option in his mind.

He had tried to change, and he failed.

So he was making damn sure he'd at least succeed in _this_.

Neku took a deep breath and loosened his grip on the railing. He closed his eyes for the next part, but the back of his collar was abruptly seized.

"Neku, don't," came Joshua's insistent voice.

"Let me go, Joshua," Neku pleaded in monotone.

"I have a last offer for you," he admitted.

"I just want to rest in peace," Neku confessed grimly.

"If you're so intent on offing yourself, then why not play Russian Roulette?" Joshua asked, lifting his free hand.

A small revolver fell out of the sky and clattered against the concrete.

Neku backed away from the ledge and looked at the gun as Joshua's hand released his shirt.

"You're sick, you know that…?"

"I can't just let you squish yourself, Neku," he giggled, "this way it will be completely painless."

"And if I survive?" Neku asked, knowing it would mean Joshua's own death.

"The revenge of killing your murderer, what more could you want?"

"I'll be joining you anyway."

"Then take the gun," Joshua urged, picking it up himself and handing it to Neku.

* * *

_Author's Comment: __OhmygodwhathaveIwritten, t__his isn't how I think things continued after the Game, r__eally!_

_Just a horrible idea that I tried to make IC (as usual?). _

_I feel like I should apologize. _

_This was pretty painful to write, b__ut I'll write more if anyone cares. _


End file.
